battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Filibuster Obstructa (Alien/Floating)
This article is about the Enemy. For the Cat Unit, see Filibuster Cat X (Special Cat). Filibuster Obstructa (スターフィリバスター Sutāfiribasutā, Star filibuster) is an enemy that appears in Cats of the Cosmos Chapter 3. He appears in his own special stage that works not unlike Zombie Outbreaks, albeit in Cats of the Cosmos Chapter 3, and it is only available once the chapter is completed. Enemy Filibuster Obstructa looks like Evangelist Cat, only turquoise in color, and he fires a ball of energy, instead of one that looks similar to Bahamut Cat's attack. When he is charging up his attack, it will start as some sparks of energy, then turn into a ball getting bigger and bigger, eventually sucking in planets. Afterwards, he fires the orb into the ground, causing a massive explosion, which will cause an instant game over, regardless of where the attack was fired from. Filibuster Obstructa has 200 knockbacks, meaning it is easy to knock him back and force him to start charging his attack over and over again. His attack animation is 40 seconds long, giving players ample time to interrupt his attack. Despite his enormous health pool of 2 million, his high knockback count means that once a cat gets close, only 10,000 damage is required to send him flying back. Strategy Filibuster Obstructa spawns with a Kid Tappa, which can be ignored, as it doesn't do much damage to the Cat Base. Once enough money is accumulated, summon Awakened Bahamut along with other cats that are effective against Aliens. Don't use wave attackers, as he is immune to waves, (which means the Cat Cannon can’t stop his attack) and don't bother with Warp Blockers, as he can't warp. Several enemies will spawn to assist Filibuster Obstructa, including Bun Bun Symbiote, Shadow Boxer K and a Bore. They largely function as meatshields for Filibuster Obstructa and players must build an effective multi-purpose lineup to deal with these threats before Filibuster launches his attack. Megaphrodite and Oni Hayabusa are excellent Uber Super Rares for this stage, while Fishman Cat and Seafarer Cat would be the most effective Super Rares. Filibuster Obstructa's range is 300~4300, meaning he will destroy the Cat Base no matter where he is when his attack fires off. When he starts charging his attack, don’t worry yet, it will take some time. But when he starts sucking planets in, that’s the warning sign that the attack will soon go off in 15 seconds. Sniper the Cat is very effective against Filibuster Obstructa, as it's able to continuously interrupt its attacks, granted it doesn't hit the enemy infront. Due to the fact that he is a boss enemy, he cannot be knocked back behind the base, however because only 10,000 damage is required to knock him back, he can constantly be in his knocked back animation, allowing quick units like Sanada Yukimura or Awakened Bahamut to glitch through and hit the base directly. I'd recommend to not try and use effect type cats against filibsuster unless they can knock it back Dictionary Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Trivia * This enemy has the highest base attack power of any enemy in the game, standing at 1 million, barely surpassing Teacher Cybear's 999,999 damage. * Prior to version 8.3.2, Filibuster Obstructa had an effective range of 50~4050, rather than 300~4300. This would cause it to stand 50 range away from the base, and thus in front of the enemies designed to protect him. This change was made to prevent the player from killing filibuster with one Sniper Cat ability, and nothing else. * Filibuster Obstructa has the longest standing range out of all enemies. * Filibuster Obstructa has no shadow, however, every time he is knocked back you can see his shadow, but it disappears when the knockback animation finishes. * Filibuster Obstructa has the 4th highest knockback amount of any units in the game, behind Mr. Puffington and Puffsley’s Comet who are tied for third place, Ms. Sign in second place, and Gummy Cat in first place. *The only cats able to survive an attack from Filibuster Obstructa are High Lord Babel, Doktor Heaven, Lumina, Metal Cat, Glass Cat and a hypermaxed Divine Kai (without activating her lethal strike survival ability), though the base will still be destroyed regardless. *Filibuster Obstructa is the only Starred Alien with neither the warp or barrier ability. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/enemy/449.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Final Boss Giga-God | Idol Mihara & Cat >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Alien Enemies Category:Floating Enemies Category:Cats of the Cosmos Enemies Category:Long Distance Enemies Category:Shockwave Resilient Enemies Category:Resist Knockback Enemies Category:Resist Weaken Enemies Category:Resist Freeze Enemies Category:Resist Slow Enemies Category:Starred Alien Enemies